jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Corythosaurus
|game = Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Jurassic Park: Explorer }} Corythosaurus (Core - Rith - Oh - Saw - Rus) was a hadrosaur dinosaur that lived in the Late Cretaceous period. Its name meaning "Helmet lizard". It is also known as Corinithosaurus In the game Jurassic Park: Explorer the following information is given about this creature: Corythosaurus had hundreds of small interlocking teeth at the back of its jaw, allowing it to crush and grind plant matter. The bony crest on top of its head contained its nasal passage and may have been used as a sounding device. Like other duckbills and some other late Cretaceous plant-eating dinosaurs, Corythosaurus had huge numbers of teeth crammed together into "batteries" forming a single grinding surface on each side of the upper and lower jaws. This allowed the dinosaur to process large amounts of food at once. The hadrosaurines had broad, "ducklike" snouts to cut a wide swathe through the herb layer, while lambeosaurines such as Corythosaurus had narrower snouts and presumably fed more selectively. The most distinctive feature of the lambeosaurines was the hollow bony crest on top of the head. The size and shape of these crests varied greatly. As a result, different skeletons of Corythosaurus have been identified as belonging to at least seven different species. However, comparison of more than 20 skulls has shown that the crest changes as it grows and differs between the sexes. Only a single species is, therefore, now recognized. The large-crested individuals are thought to be the adult males. They probably used the crest to intimidate others males. The skin covering the crest may have been brightly coloured or patterned, and the hollow within the bone, which was connected to the airway, may have been used to produce distinctive honking calls. Movies ''Jurassic Park III'' A herd of Corythosaur''s were grazing when Dr. Grant, Amanda and Paul Kirby, and Udesky came running through the herd from the raptors. ''Corythosaur lives along side of Parasaurolophus. Video games ''Operation Genesis'' see Corythosaurus/Operation Genesis Corythosaurus was featured as a three-star large herbivore in the video game Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis. It is known for making a quick whooping howl. It likes to socialize with Edmontosaurus and Parasaurolophus if placed together. The Corythosaurus seems to be one of the common prey for Tyrannosaurus. ''Jurassic Park: Builder'' *''Corythosaurus'' is one of the available dinosaurs in Jurassic Park: Builder. File:Corytho_mess1.png|Message 1 File:JPB_Corytho_hatchling.png|Level 1 File:JPB_Corythosaur_lev5.png|Level 5 Level_40_Corythosaurus.png|Level 40 Jurassic Park Builder - Corythosaurus Jurassic Park.jpg Jurassic Park Builder - Corythosaurus Jurassic Park 2.jpg ''Jurassic World: The Game'' *''Corythosaurus'' is one of the available dinosaurs in Jurassic World: The Game. CorythosaurusJW.jpg|Max Corythosaurus in Jurrasic World the Game 1897727 988665201166268 7257275392323744826 n.jpg|Corythosaurus base evolution card Corythosaurus.png|Brawlasaur card. corythosaurus_by_wolvesanddogs23-d97pcem.jpg|Level 20 Corythosaurus 11207283_10153279865704094_4961271251260848968_n.jpg|Level 21-30 Corythosaurus 12109167_10153276754509094_5652804354468876344_n.jpg ''LEGO Jurassic World'' Corythosaurus was in LEGO: Jurassic World and did many of the same things as Corythosaurus did in . The amber piece is found on "Landing Site," Part 1 and you get it by having a jumper (any female) character to run inside the radio tower at the back left. (It's a non-Lego tower with a satellite dish.) You'll see the Amber Brick hovering just behind it to the right. Hop up to the left onto the jump wall, then immediately jump right. You find the amber piece atop the wooden platform. LEGO-Corythosaur.jpg 9f794129f-1.jpg|''Corythosaurus'' unlocked Cameo *''Corythosaurus'' is featured in the DVD game Jurassic Park: Explorer. A player collects a dinosaur when he/she wins a minigame, when the collected dinosaur is a Corythosaurus this video will be shown. *''Corythosaurus'' can be created in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. Jurassic Park toy lines It has appeared in Lindberg's model toy line based on the first film. A customized version of this figure has been made as well. $(KGrHqF,!k8E2D)trdZ(BNigviqt5Q~~0_3.jpg IMG 0788.jpg Gallery Corytosaurus.jpg Corythosaurus info.JPG|''Corythosaurus'' Dinopedia entry in JPOG File:CorythosaurToppsComix.jpg|''Corythosaurus'' from Topps comics. (Image courtesy of Jurassic Park Legacy) imagesCA1CLO5K.jpg|Corythosaurus Size Scale Corythosaurus JPbuilder.jpg|Corythosaurus as seen in Jurassic Park: Builder. jp3-70.jpg|The creation of Corythosaurus concept art using John Sibbick's illustrations as reference. Trivia * The concept design of the Corythosaurus for the film was based on features seen in illustrations by John Sibbick. Links *myjurassicpark.com Category:Ornithopods Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Hadrosaurs Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:LEGO Jurassic World dinosaurs Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic World: The Game dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III: Park Builder Creatures